PruBania: Captured by Fantasy Part NyeEienOne
by Aidan Subrahimovic
Summary: CONTAINS YAOi. BE CAUTIOUS.    Ok, yes, I'm albanian. ALL LINKS IN THE DESCRIPTION GO TO DEVIANT ART!


NOTE:

This fanfiction contains a Hetalia: Axis Powers OC character, Albania (a Balkan). If you'd like to see a picture of this fanfiction character, go /#/d2mxkye to see the picture (he's supposed to be a shota).

It also includes a yaoi pairing between Albania and Prussia. Read on to find out why~

The year was 1943. Albania was sitting with his younger sister, Yugoslavia .com/?qh=§ion=&q=hetalia+yugoslavia#/d3jlc0l, older brother, Macedonia .com/?qh=§ion=&q=hetalia+macedonia#/d39571u, and older brother, Greece. Finally, he was free from the grasp of Italy.

"It was the most embarrassing time I've EVER spent with anyone. The guy was a putz, and hadn't the SLIGHTEST idea how to fight!" Albania groaned. "He was a weakling… I have no idea how I was captured."

Macedonia smirked and laid back on the ornate chair. "Albania, you're a complete budol (idiot). I can't even tell how you we're captured!" He seemed to be surprised at this sudden news.

Greece was unhappy with Macedonia's poor attitude, and spoke for Albania. "At least you weren't hurt." He retorted, trying to defend his beloved little brother.

"He couldn't have been hurt! I've seen that Italy guy, and he is a JOKE! Never seen a poorer excuse for a boy!" Yugoslavia remarked.

Albania smiled. "Well, let's be happy we're all together! I say, we should celebrate my return with a tall bottle of raki!" he shouted.

That night, Albania was completely drunk off his ass. The three full bottles of raki had put him into a daze. At home, he said a final "nauten e mire" to the day and fell onto the bed in a daze. The last thing he heard was a loud rumbling outside, of which he paid the least attention to. However, this sound was the sound of his soon to be fate. It was the Nazi empire trailing into his country.

He woke up in a sack, all he could hear was the rumbling of a Kubelwagen. "Gahh! Where the fuck am I? Ow… my head…" he said.

"Kesesese~ we captured ourselves a powerful country here!"

"Ja, this little guy could cause quite a ruckus among the others!"

"Shut your mouths, you two, the little bastards awake!"

Albania tore the sack to shreds, soon realizing it once carried potatoes. "Huh? Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you budols?"

"Haha, we're the Germanic." Prussia said in a blunt grin.

Germany gave Prussia a smack from the back of the head. "Why the hell do you tell him?"

Prussia grinned a bit. "He should at least have the privilege to know his new masters!"

"MASTERS?" Albania screeched. "Ow my head…"

Austria sighed. "Yes, you will be, so to say, 'working' for us."

"Give him an accurate description! You'll be our slave, and obey our every command!" Prussia smirked.

"As hard as it is to admit it, he's right." Germany murmured. "Get some rest, you'll definitely need it."

Albania was disgusted by their hypocritical smiles! He was about to be the slave to the most fierce growing gang on earth! From all of this overwhelming news hitting him, he fainted, dazed from drinking and terrible news.

The next day, he awoke in a tiny bed in a small room. He felt like a stranger in Moscow, stranded in a wasteland.

"Oh, guten, you're up." Germany said from behind him, giving him a fright.

"Oh, great… another budol." Albania sighed.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF BED!" Germany asserted himself. "I will be showing you all of your responsibilities, punishments, and give you a tour of the Germanic house!"

"Iyaa! Fine!" he scowled.

Germany then took him around the house, giving Albania the responsibility of cooking, cleaning, decoration, and just about anything except lounging around. Albania was also punished in a room full of whips, chains, and other weapons of torture when he displeased his masters.

"Oh, and you have to wear this." Germany said, holding out a maids outfit, with a cat ears-and-tail accessory.

"What? I have to crossdress?" Albania screamed.

"Ja, I've developed a meido fe- I mean, it's to embarrass you."

"Ugh! This is going to SUCK!" Albania shouted.

Prussia then came in, looking mischievous as ever. " I think I should borrow the little guy for a little while!"

Germany merely looked at Prussia and said, "Okay."

Albania looked at Prussia as if he had two heads! "Wh- what are you going to do with me?"

Prussia smirked and merely replied with:

"You're vital regions are mine…"


End file.
